Hindsight is always 2020
by Humnut
Summary: Harry's 5th year is turning out to be horrible. The prospect of a new teacher who already hates his guts is daunting. All Harry has is a new girlfriend. A HarryPansy fic. My first so don't rate to harshly. DISBANDED Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character form the books and in no part take credit for any of the books. I only own the characters I may or may not create.

Chapter 1- The Worst Summer (Epolouge)

**Harry**

Harry's summer had been the worst yet. His exploits in June had come as a shock to the wizarding world, but why couldn't it be true? Harry could care less if the _Prophet_ discredited him, but they were keeping the wizarding world in the dark about Lord Voldemort.

Coupled with all the other crap, he kept revisiting the graveyard in his sleep. It was always the same; the life leave Cedric's eyes, Voldemort's rebirth, the Death Eaters, the Priori Incantatem. All the other crap was some minor inconveniences such as the Ministry of Magic trying to make him and Dumbledore look like crazy idiots, the prolonged stay at the Dursley's, the Dementor attack on him and Dudley, and, he tried to forget, Ron and Hermione finally getting together.

It seems that while Harry was stuck at the Dursley's, seething in anger at the Prophet, they were enjoying secluded spots were they had spent a lot of each others time alone. This bothered him more than anything did. He supposed that he should be happy but it was hard for him. He remembered vividly how they told him…

**6 Months Earlier**

Harry walked through the door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Be quiet Harry," said Mrs. Weasley, "we don't want to wake anything up."

Harry was about to respond with a quizzical look when the older woman said, "Ron and Hermione will explain everything."

When she said this Harry noticed a strange sparkle in her eye. This is when he should have been able to tell when looking back on the occasion.

Mrs. Weasley led him up the stairs into an old musty bedroom, complete with two beds, a wardrobe, a wastepaper basket and a blank paper that snickered as he entered. He put his stuff on one of the beds, placed Hedwig on the wardrobe next to Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, and was getting ready to take a well-deserved nap when the door burst open.

"Took your bloody time didn't ya" said Ron, slapping him on the back.

"I was a little held up" he replied.

All of a sudden, like a flash of brown haired lightning, Hermione burst into the room and getting Harry in a tight embrace.

"So what have you two been up to." Asked Harry. "Your mom said you'd explain everything.

"Well," said Hermione "you are in the current headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

At a look of incomprehension, Ron said "The people fighting You-Know-Who."

"Oh, but that still doesn't explain my question about you two."

"Um… well… ah" Stuttered Ron.

**Present Day**

And that was when they broke the news to him. He had acted happy for them, but it kind of felt like losing them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character form the books and in no part take credit for any of the books. I only own the characters I may or may not create.

Chapter 2- The Train

**Pansy**

Pansy Parkinson, a pretty 15 year old girl, was presently in a rage at Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING." she screamed as he coward in the corner, a nice shiny palm print on his cheek.

"MESSING AROUND WITH THAT FILTHY WHORE ROMILDA VAINE. WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF DISEASES YOUVE PICKED UP."

With a final kick to the shins, she stormed off to find an empty compartment near the back.

**Harry**

Harry's head barley made it back into the compartment before Pansy walked past it.

"what was that all about?" asked Neville. he seemed afraid that she would come in their compartment and rip him apart.

"It was definetly the nargles, they mess with your emotions you know." piped up Luna from behind _The Quibbler_.

"Who cares." said Harry. He was already in a foul mood. He had forgoten that Ron and Hermione were prefects this year and that they had in the prefects cabin. But he had to admit, he liked who he was with at the moment.

Neville Longbottom was a round faced, forgetfull boyin Harry's house, Gryfindor. Luna Lovegood was in Ravenclaw, but was the most interesting person. She told the outright truth, even if it hurt, and she only believed in what her father wrote in his magazine.

Harry passed the time with these two by playing an assortment of games. they played gobstones and exploding snap. latter on when the food trolly came by, they had taken turns eating Berttie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

About an hour latter Ron and Hermione showed up. the festivities remained for a while untill Harry saw a soft ripple of raven hair out of the corner of his eye.

"God dammit" he swore. "How am I supposed to talk to her."

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Cho! I don't know what to say." said Harry exasperated.

"Just do what i did." said Ron.

" Yeah and what was that." snapped Harry.

"I gave Hermione some flowers and said what I really felt."

"And it was Very romantic Ron." purred Hermione.

"Fine." said Harry, glad there was any reason to get out of there.

**Pansy**

After the hour and a half on the train, Pansy was finally starting to calm down. This was the last straw with Draco, _I mean who would do THAT with Romilda Vaine_.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" screamed a girls' voice in the next compartment.

"FINE!" replied a male voice.

Pansy tried to close the compartment door all the way. She, personally, had way to much drama today and didn't want any more. But the screams still came.

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND TRY TO ASK ME OUT! AFTER YOU SAW HIM DIE!" and then it all clicked.

**Harry**

Harry slammed open the compartment door omly to find that pansy was already in there.

"Sorry." he muttered and made to leave but she replied "Don't worry, come on in." so he walked in and sat down.

"Nice flowers." she said with a smirk.

It was then that harry realized that he was still holding the boquet.

"Here do you want them. I understand if you don't, but its such a waste to just throw 'em away."

"Sure." said Pansy as she pulled them close to her self.

"So why aren't you in the same compartment as Malfoy."

Pansy's face darkened a little, not diminishing her good looks, but enhancing them.

"I caught him with his pants down with none other than Romilda Vaine."

"Well i hope you kicked his ass." said Harry hotly.

"Oh I did." said Pansy with her first smile. It made her look absoulutly beautiful in Harry's eyes.

"How bad?" asked Harry.

"You'll see" and started laughing. It was like music to Harry's ears. Wait, said a voice in his mind, this is'nt right. How could i be falling for her. Shes' Slytherin and I'm Gryfindoor. But another, smaller voice said, dose it even matter. So Harry decided that it did'nt and joined in on the laughing thinking that this year might not seem so bad. How wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character form the books and in no part take credit for any of the books. I only own the characters I may or may not create.

Chapter 3-The School

**Harry**

Harry got off the train and was bieng pushed forward by the crowd. He was trying to find Ron and Hermione to tell them about his experience on the train.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here" came a booming voice a ways away. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw the familiar bobbing lamp high aboth the other student's heads.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, wheres Harry?" He heard Hagrid ask.

"We have no idea. He had an argument on the train, but we haven't seen him since" replied Ron.

"I'm Right here" Harry yelled.

At that instant, Harry realized just how much damage the _Prophet_ did. as others looked around to see who yelled, people were jumpingaway from him, causing huge hold ups. All except for one person.

Pansy walked straight past him, said "Hi Harry," loud enough for everyone to hear and walked on to get into a carrige. Harry followed her as people separated around them.

As he walked, Harry spotted Draco. If he wasn't so pissed, he would have laughed. Draco had recieved a nice purpling bruise the exact shape and size of Pansy's hand. His robes were torn and he seemed to be limping. Harry then climed into the carrige with the Slytherin girl.

"What did you do to him?" asked Harry in awe.

"I slapped himas hard as I could, tore at him, and kicked him in the shin," she replied casually.

"Nice," just then the door opened and Ron and Hermione climed in.

"Did you see Malfoy's..." Ron stopped in midsentence to find Harry and Pansy sitting in the same carrige.

"Oh, uh... Harry, come on lets get a different carrige," Ron said as he looked at Pansy with disguste and hate.

"No," said Harry. "She's the one who did that to Malfoy. I'm sitting in here with Pansy, you two or not."

"Fine," Ron replied, though reluctantly.

"Well personally, I think it's great that some Gryfindors and some Slytherins are getting along," said Hermione cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever," said Ron moodily.

"I agree with you Hermione," said Pansy. "All this fighting and hate, it's mostly being fed by prats like Draco. We could usher in a new age at Hogwarts were all the houses get along with each other." And at that moment, Pansy showed the same glint in her eye as Hermione did with S.P.E.W.

"Actually," said Pansy, "I know someone you three should meet. If another Slytherin meets you after the feast, just follow him. O.K."

"Sure," said Harry. "How 'bout you two?"

"Definatly," said Hermione.

All three of them had turned to look at Ron, who had been silent this whole time. "Harry," he said after a small pause, "I've been following you blindly since we met. So far I've been hit in the head by a giant chess piece, had my old wand broken in half, was attacked by agiant dog that resulted in a broken leg, fought giant spiders and was put under a sleep charm and tied to a rock in the middle of black lake... what the hell. I've been through worse."

**Pansy**

Pansy was shocked at the air of comand Harry had. It was'nt like Draco's, who used money, intimidation and fear. Harry used respect and dignity. He treated everyone like he was treated by them. He made no assuptions, and even was quick to forgive. _Who would have thought that I would be sitting in a carrige, with Harry Potter no less, talking about uniting the Houses in friendship._ Just then the carriges stopped.

They left the carts and headed up to the Great Hall, but Harry stopped.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Those are the creepiest horses ever," said Harry. At that moment, Pansy knew what he was talking about, thestrals.

"What horses?" said Ron.

"The big black winged ones pulling the carriges."

"There's nothing there Harry," said Hermione.

"Whatever, lets just go, I'm starvin." said Ron.

As they walked up the stairs, Pansy whispered in Harry's ear "I see them too," and left him to wonder.

As she reached the door, a hand grabbed ahold of her arm and a voice said "What the hell do you think your doing." She spun around to see Draco in full bitch-mode.

"Let go of me Draco," she told him loudly.

"No, not untill you tell me why your hanging around with the blood-traitors and the mud-" and thats as far as he got.

**Harry**

Harry was standing over a knocked out Malfoy, seething in anger. When Harry had heard Pansy shout, he had fought through the crowd to get to her. when he Malfoy with Pansy's arm in a vicegrip, he did the only thing he could think of. He hit him as hard as he could.

"Potter, Parkinson, my officeNOW!" said the angry voice of the transfiguration teacher and head of Harry's house, Professor McGonagal.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character form the books and in no part take credit for any of the books. I only own the characters I may or may not create.

Chapter 4 - Arrival

Harry

Once inside the office, Harry and Pansy sat down on the two chairs waiting for them. Harry, personally, was waighting for the wave of fury to hit them. Professor McGonagal looked beside herself with rage.

As the minutes drew by, Harry decided to break the ice.

"How was your summer, Professor?" asked Harry.

This, though, was the wrong thing to say to her. It did'nt help that Pansy stiffled a laugh.

"DETENTION!!" she screamed. "I was going to give you two a break, but since this is so funny to you..." she raged for several more minutes that seemed like hours.

"Go, now. You will recieve a letter tommorow morning concerning your detentions."

"Yes professor," they replied in unison.

Once out in the hall, Pansy looked behind them. Seeing that they were all alone, she stood on her toes and gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek and whispered "Thank you" in his ear.

Harry stood in the same position for a few minutes draged by until McGonagal came otu of her office.

"Potter, what are you still doing here? I thought I told you to get down to the feast, did i not?"

"Yes professor," he said.

"Well then get down there or you'll get a weeks detention," she replied, and by the look on her face, she ment buisness.

So Harry had bolted down the stairs and into the Great Hall. As he reached the doors, Professor Flitwick came out holding the Sorting Hat and a stool. He had missed the sorting.

He entered the Great Hall and it was decorated with the usuall four tables and golden plates in honor of the new year. All was silent as some lady at the teachers table was giving what seemed to be a lengthy speech. As he looked around, he could tell that know one was listening, except for Hermione, of course.

As he sat down next to Ron, he noticed that there were lines begining to show on Hermiones face. By the looks of it, she did'nt like what she was hearing.

Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table and noticed Pansy had a simalar look of disguste on her face. Is it possible that I have found Hermiones personality twin, Harry thought. Well, in any case, shes not an idiot. For only aperson with a high I.Q. would be able to listen to this woman.

As he looked up at the lady, a sudden recognition crossed his memory.

"Hey you two," he said in a whisper to them. "I know her, she was at my hearing this summer. She tried to get me thrown into Azkaban. Please tell me that shes not teaching this year."

"Oh shes teaching, and by the sounds of it, shes looking to take over Hogwarts," said Hermione darkly.

Just then, the ministry lady sat down. The speech was over. Dumbledore stood up and started to clap. Everyone slowly followed.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore with his arms wide open, "welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! Tuck in!"

"Greatest speech he has ever given," siad Ron with a tear in his eye.

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?" said Hermione, though not coldly.

"Only when I think about you."

"OK," Harry said, his ribs almost cracking with the strain of trying not to laugh, "that was the CORNIEST thing I have EVER heard."

"Well you seem to be in a good mood," said Hermione with a scowl, "even though your going to have to deal with the new lady, who already hates you, and Snape."

"Oh, he has'nt been fired yet. 'Cause I'll do it. I'll fire him right out of a cannon," said Harry, his mood had suddenly changed.

Ron was halfway through trying to fit a bowl of mashed potatoes in his mouth when Harry said this. He snorted and sent mashed potatoes and spit flying in all directions. Unfortunatly, Harry and Hermione were in his direct line of fire.

"RON," yelled Herminoe, "have you ever heard of pacing yourself? one day your going to choke to death. Scorgify!"

The mess that recently flew from Ron's mouth dissapered. Ron, meanwhile, was busy appologizing to Hermione when the toad lady walked up to them slowly.

"And who used the magic?" she asked in a sweetly girly voice.

Already sencing danger, Harry raised his hand.

"Ah... I should have guessed it was you Mr. Potter. It would'nt be the first time you have used magic and in doing so break a rule. I was wondering if you remember me Mr. Potter?" she said.

"Hmm... nope," he said in a mock version of her voice, "I have not been hanging around any ponds latly."

"I'm Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister."

"That's interesting," said Harry in sarcasm, already losing intrest.

"You have just earned yourself a detention Mr. Potter." she said dangerously.

"Whatever," he said.

"Good day Mr. Potter." she said.

As she turned to leave Harry gave a very pronounced croak like a frog.

"Thats a week of detentions Mr. Potter," she said angerly and stormed off.

Harry had found it almost impossible to take her seriously with a voice like that. It sounded like she at a little girl and she earned her voice. Harry did'nt put it past her though.

"Why did you do that Harry? She could make life here very diffucult," said Hermione.

"Whats the worst she could do," asked Harry almost laughing, "she gave me detention. I think I can handle it. Hell, I went through it with Lockhart."

"I'll be there when you eat your words Harry," said Hermione.

Nothing else very interesting happened durring the feast. Harry noticed Pansy talking to a boy over at the Slytherin table. She whispered in his ear and pointed at Harry. The boy nodded and went back to his food. Pansy noticed that Harry was looking and waved. Harry waved back.

"Honestly Harry," said Ron with empathy soaking his voice, "How could like her. Shes a Slytherin. Shes different."

"Shut up Ron." said Hermione and shut his mouth.

"Thank you Hermione." said Harry glaring at Ron.

"What!?" said Ron loudly.

After eating they're way through about five courses of food, Harry, Ron and Hermione were content and full. idely chatting away, they waited till Dumbledore rose and sent them off to bed.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were almost last to get up from the Gryffindor table. They got up and were getting ready to go to Gryffindor tower when they were stopped by the Slytherin boy Pansy was talking to.

"Follow me," he said, "I'll answer your questions when we get there."

"Get where?" Harry asked.

"The Room of Requirment," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character form the books and in no part take credit for any of the books. I only own the characters I may or may not create.

Chapter 5- A New Friend

**Harry**

Harry followed the kid. He did'nt know what the hell the Room of Requierment was but he could'nt help but trust this guy. Other than being a Slytherin, hye had nothing against Harry. Plus, if Pansy trusted him, Harry could.

They traveld up stair case after stair case, through tapestries and past numerous paintings until they reached the seventh floor corridore. Harry started to believe that they would keep walking until they reached the top of the castle when they stopped.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" asked Ron exasperated, looking like he just ran a mile.

"I'll tell you once were inside," said the boy as he began to pace back and forth in front of the tapestry of a monk trying to teach trools to preform in a ballet.

"Get in wh-" started Ron.

Before there very eyes, a door sprung out of nowhere on the wall oppisite of the tapestry.

"OK, that was pretty cool," complimented Ron, a first for a Slytherin.

The boy walked forward and held open the door. "Guests first."

They walked in and saw that there was a table set for four in the middle of it. On the table, there was a steaming kettle and tea bags were already in the cups. All four sat down around the table.

"My name is Mike, I'm a fith year like you guys, and as you can tell, I'm a Slytherin. I'm also a muggle-born. Ah, I see this suprises you." he said because the shock showed on all their faces. "There are more of than you think. I believe that we have about fifteen members in our club."

"What club," asked Hermione.

"A club of Slytherin muggle-borns. We opperate in total secrecy and believe me, it's hard to get new members."

"Why do you operate in secrecy?" asked Ron.

"Well, is'nt it obvious," said Hermione, "If they go bantering it around that they're muggle-borns, there is no telling what people like Malfoy would do."

"Oh I know what he'd do," said Mike darkley, "A few years ago, Malfoy somehow got wind of our club. He stood up on a table and said 'To all who are in this club, me and my friends can find many things to do to you.' It scared off a few members, but for the most part, we stuck together, increased our security. And thats when we figured out about this room."

"So, only Malfoy scared you," said Harry.

"Please, that little runt. Na, it was his friends. Like his dad, he only hangs out with the most powerfull kids on the playground. It was people he knew that scared us. One of us had gotten mad at Malfoy and told the whole common room that he was muggle born. I would'nt like to tell you what happened to him and don't ask."

"OK then, why are you telling us this?" asked Harry.

"Well, Pansy likes you, and if you ever need help, just come to me and ask. A friend of Pansy's is a friend of mine," said Mike, breaking into a smile. "Now I think we should be getting to our common rooms. Good night gentle men, lady," and he got up, turned around and left.

"What do you guys think?" asked Harry, looking at the other two.

"Seems like you, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah, bloody crazy. Only you or Hermione would think of starting a muggle-born club out of Slytherins?" he said and took a sip of tea. "EWW. It's friggin chai. I hate chai. Who drinks this crap?"

"A very weird kid," said Harry, "Alright lets go before we get in trouble." And they got up and left.

**Pansy**

Pansy had been up for the last hour waiting for Mike to get back. She had hoped to get some feedback about the meeting. It was hard to get along with Mike. He was a little eccentric and hated the norm. He loved drama and started it wherever he went. But she had to admit that he was an inspirational speaker. The way he roped people in with his words, it was amazing. She even remembered the clubs first meeting.

**Four years ago**

Pansy was sitting in an old, unused classroom. there were about ten other people in the room with her. Some were older and others were her age. By the looks of it, none of them knew what was going on either. Suddenly, another first year walked into the classroom. He was shorter than other kids, but he had an air of command that was overwhelming... or mabey that was just her. He stood at the front of the class and stared at the rest of them.

"I see that all the people that came are here. I bet you are all asking yourselfs what your doing here. Well first I want you to look at the people around you. As you've noticed they are all Slytherins. What you did'nt know is that your all muggle-borns. You all are different than everyone else and you may give back to the wizarding world one day. Others don't think so. They think your useless. They could careless if you live or die. I think you all know who these people are. I belive that we need to stick together, hold out against this onslaught of hate and bigotry. But first we must gather our numbers and wait untill the time is right. All I ask is for you select few to help."

**Present day**

Looking back at it now, Pansy realized that it was'nt the greatest speech of all time, but the way he spoke hooked them all into his club. He had set up with each of them to hangout with people of intrest and people that needed to be watched. Pansy got stuck with Draco. She hated herself for it, but in the years that they spent together, she had sort of fallen for him. She actually was going to break-up with him when she caught him with Romilda. She blocked out that last thought, she didn't need to think about that.

Just then the distraction that she needed walked through the door.

"How'd it go? did they like you? are they joining?" she waited for a replie, "Well, do'nt just stand there, give me details."

"I'm giving them time to give me an answer," said Mike. Just then, Pansy realized how old he looked.

_He must be getting careful. _She thought._ No more random recrutings. And after what happened to Marco... wait, stop, you don't need to think about that._

"Do you like them?" asked Pansy.

"The girl, Hermione, she's like you. I can tell." he said. "Well we better be getting to bed, we got a long day tommorow." and he walked off to the boys dormitory.

Pansy copied his movements and headed for the girls dormitory.

WOO HOO!!! thanxs for the reviews. I love wrighting this. Been wanting to wright about a Slytherin revolt for a while. Hope you like what comes next.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character form the books and in no part take credit for any of the books. I only own the characters I may or may not create. Also, please excuse any typos, I'm using an old word processor and it dosn't have spell check (I update at school). I'll try and work on it.

Chapter 6- Lessons and the Toad Lady

**Pansy**

Pansy had woken up early that morning. Like always, she liked to be wide awake for her first day in class. She got out of bed and got into her robes. _Man, I'm such a nerd,_ she thought. _Then again, mabey Harry likes nerds. He's always hanging around with Hermione._

Pansy had rushed out of the girls dormitory. The truth was that she also wanted to get out of the common room before Draco showed up. She knew that she couldn't avoid him forever, but what did they say, 'If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen'. Well she definatly couldn't handle the heat.

But, for the first time in his life, Draco was already three steps ahead. Pansy found him sitting in one of the armchairs waiting for her. He seemed to have been waiting for hours. His eyes were blood-shot and bruises, both of Pansy's hand and Harry's fist, looked painfull.

"Ahh Parkinson, I hope you slept well," he said dangerously with a glint in his eye.

"Since when did you use my last name Malfoy?" Pansy replied with disgust. Just looking at him made her stomach turn over.

"I don't know, since when were you a mud-blood lover?" he said turning nasty.

"Don't say that word around me," said Pansy, already hating him more and more.

"What? Mud-blood, you never had a problem before now. It looks like you've gone soft,"

"Get out of the way," she said angrily.

"Fine, but heed my words Parkinson, you have made a powerfull enemy. I will make your life a living hell," he said as he turned to leave.

Pansy laughed in her head at Malfoy. What was he going to do, get somone to beat her up? After what she did to him yesterday, she couldn't scare him with Voldemort. Werewolves, mabey, but not Voldemort. So, minus the whole meeting she just had, she left the Slytherin common room in high spirits.

**Harry**

Harry, was presently in a rush to get dressed. He had overindulged himself a little in his sleep. He overslept, and with more than a weeks worth of detentions already racked up, it would be very bad to be late.

After getting dressed, Harry left the boy's dormitory and headed down to the Great Hall. When he arrived, he sat down next to Hermione and Ron and put his head down on the table.

"Rough night?" asked Hermione.

"Nope, best night of sleep of my life. Just liked it a little to much," replied Harry without lifting his head.

"Yeah, you were out like a light," said Ron. "We tried waking you up, but you threatend to kill us. We thought it was for the best if we let you sleep."

"Sorry," said Harry, and he truly was. He knew he was being to rough on them. The whole summer he had distanced himself from them. Preferring to hang out with Fred, George and Ginny.

"It's OK. We know you've been having a hard time. Don't worry, we'll stick with you forever. Nothing will change that," said Hermione.

"Thanks. So do you guys know what we have today," said Harry, deeply touched.

"Yeah," said Ron, checking the list. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. All our favorite teachers at once."

Suddenly, a pair of slender hands came up and covered Harry's eyes.

"Guess who," said a seductive voice in Harry's ear. He knew who it was, but he decided to have a little fun.

"Ah Padma, I thought you might show up for a morning quicky."

Pansy's hand came off his eye and hit Harry on the shoulder lightly.

"Very funny Harry," said Pansy, half laughing.

"Yeah, I thought so. Will you tell me what your classes are today?"

"Hmmm, well I guess that would be OK. I've got Herbology, double Potions, Transfiguration and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?"

"Almost the same, except for the Herbology and Transfiguration. Oh, that reminds me, did you get the time for the detention. I overslept and missed the Post."

"Yeah, they start on Saturday. I guess we got them together."

"At least there's one good thing about getting in trouble."

Just then the bell rung for their first class. Pansy, who was red in the face turned and hurryed away after a swift good bye. She hadn't looked distressed, just embaressed.

"Looks like you scared her away Harry," said Ron.

"Yeah, well she likes me, I know it. I just don't know how to tell her," said Harry.

"Well, it looked like your telling her without thinking. That looked like an advance to me. Mabey you don't need to try, just go with your gut," said Hermione. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Mabey I'll take your advice and just see where it gose. I't can't be worse than were I am with Cho. I didn't think she'd hate me that much. So what if I saw Cederic die. Hell I've been losing tons of sleep over it."

The fact was that Harry had two reaccuring dreams. One about that night in the graveyard, the other about long corribors that end in locked doors. The only reason that he had overslept was because these dreams didn't visit him last night. It was a calm, dreamless night.

Harry's first lessons of the day had past without incident. History of Magic was as dull as ever. Though giant wars were bloody and violent, Professor Binns had the ability to make it sound like watching the paint dry on a wall.

Snape was, as usuall, a humonguse dick. Harry had predicted that Snape would assighnment that was extreamly hard. He hadn't been disappointed. Snape set them to work on the Draught of Peace and gave them a lecture about his 'high-pass level' he had expected. All Harry could think of was how lucky he was to be sitting next to Pansy. The downside of that was that he had forgotten to add a few ingriediants to the potion, resulting in a melted cauldron and a zero score.

Nothing else happened during lunch except that Harry had met Draco in one of the corridors while heading down to the Great Hall.

"Potter, your dead," said Malfoy with anger slathering his voice.

"Right, when I start to care, I'll tell you," said Harry in a bored voice.

Malfoy turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Do you think we should take him seriously?" asked Ron. "I mean, I'm not afraid of him, but he dose have some powerfull friends and he might be able to do something."

"Malfoys' like a chioua, he's got alot of bark, but no bite," said Harry. "We've taken worse than him."

"I suppose your right, but I can't shake this feeling like we might regret pissing him off," said Hermione.

"God you two are downers, it's the first day of school. Lets' live it up while we can. What's the worst that can happen."

Harry didn't realize that that worst thing was waiting in their next class.

**Pansy**

Pansy came into the D.A.D.A class and sat down at the back. Shortly after, Harry, Hermione and Ron came in. They saw Pansy and sat down next to her. Not a few seconds after Harry and sat down, Professor Umbridge came in and wrote her name in curly writing on the board.

"I'm Professor Umbridge and I would like you all to put your wands away, we won't be needing them. Before you take out your books, I would like you to copy these notes."

So for the next couple of minutes, the room was full of the scratching of quills as they copied some goals of the class. All it said was basicly learning magic by the book, not by demonstrating it's use. It looked to Pansy that they wern't about to be using defensive spells at all, but just reading about them.

"So have you all copied that down. Yes. Good. Now will you open to page five and start reading your books, there will be no need to talk," Umbridge said as she turned to go back to her desk.

No sooner had she sat down, than did Hermiones hand shoot in the air. Umbridge had obviously noticed, but she was ignoring Hermione completly. But after a few minutes, she couldn't ignore her any more, because half the calass was looking at her.

"Yes Miss Granger, do you have a question," she said as her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, about your class goals, I don't seem to see using defensive spells," said Hermione in a polite voice.

"Well, of course not you will not be using any in this class."

"Than why the hell are you teaching," said Harry. He, on the other hand, was trying to be as rude as possible.

"I will not tolerate being talked to like that," she said dangerously. "The reason that I am teaching is that the Minister is taking an intrest in your learning."

"Well that dosn't sound like him," said Harry, getting to his feet. "It looks like your trying to stunt our learning from that load of crap on the board. Plus, wasn't it you who was trying to get me expelled with a bougus trial. You guys are just afraid of Dumbledore and of me. Your precious Minister wouldn't even listen to me when I told him Voldemort was back."

A shudder had ran throughout the class. All eyes were on Harry as his chest heaved with anger. Umbridge was still smiling a dangerous smile when she came over to Harry.

"That will be another weeks detention Potter," she said quietly in his ear. "Now I would like to inform you all that a group of people have been telling you that a certain Dark Lord has returned. This is a lie."

"Go suck some eggs, you miserable old toad," said Pansy, taking herself by surrprise more than anyone. Harry smiled at her and she gained some courage.

"What did you say, Miss Parkinson."

"You heard me. Who made you queen of the pond? Why do you get to decide what Harry says is true or not?"

"Thats a week of detention for you too, Miss Parkinson. Now I must ask you two to sit down and be quiet, or you will have to leave my class. Now, back to your books."

The class ended in bordom, with nothing else to do but to sit and read. Harry had come up behind Pansy as they were leaving and whispered "Thanks," into her ear. Pansy's stomach felt like it was going to do a backflip.

"Your welcome," she said back.

"Come on lets get to dinner, we need to build up our strength if were going to do all those detentions," said Harry with delight.

"Your optomistic," Pansy said, already becoming infected with Harrys joy.

"Yeah, your here with me. It's hard not to be."

So with that, they left and headed of to dinner with Harry. _Mabey these detentions won't be so bad_.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character form the books and in no part take credit for any of the books. I only own the characters I may or may not create. Also, please excuse any typos, I'm using an old word processor and it dosn't have spell check (I update at school). I'll try and work on it.

Chapter 7- The Calm Before the Storm

**Harry**

It was a groggy saturday morning and all Harry wanted to dowas sleep. The steel gray sky was keeping the whole castle in a chilly state. There was some light frost around the windows, amd it already felt like winter.

Unwillingly, Harry dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. After making himself look presentable, he left the dormitory and went into the common room. Hermione and Ron were already sitting in the same arm chair, locked in a passionate kiss.

"A little early morning studying," said Harry loudly, making Hermione jump and fall of the chair.

"Did you have to be so loud?" Hermione asked in an angry voice as Harry laughed.

"Did you have to be doing that right in the common room?" said Harry with a smile on his face.

"I wanted to do it upstairs in Ron's bed, but he said it would bother you."

"HA! I'll belive that when I see it. Ron's likely the one who wanted to do it upstairs."

"Damn!" said Ron. "How did you know it was me who wanted to?"

"I've known you for how long? You probably didn't want to get out of bed."

"Your good," Hermione complimented.

"Actually, to tell the truth, you two were being so loud, I heard the whole argument. If I remember correctly, it started in the dormitory, and ended up down here."

"You'r in an awfully cherfull mood," said Ron a little grumply. He seemed to have been enjoying himself.

"And why would'nt I be happy?" asked Harry politly.

"First day in a long line of detentions."

"Two weeks is'nt that long."

"If you say so, but mark my words, you'll have a long, boring couple of weeks," said Ron with a shrug.

**Pansy**

Pansy was presently working on some homework she had left over from the first week of class. She had been working through the night and was just finishing up some of her History of Magic homework when Mike had arrived.

"And why are you up so early?" said Mike sarcassticly.

"I don't know, mabey it was all the late nighters you had me doing for the club," said Pansy. It was true that Mike had set her off to do some odd jobs, saying they'll all fit in the end.

"Well, I would'nt have sent you, but since you abandoned your post, you were the only one available."

"If trying to kill Malfoy is abandoning your post, than I guess I'm guilty," said Pansy with a laugh.

"Damn right you are. So what do you have planned to do today?" asked Mike.

"Well, I was going to spend the day with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but if you need me here to help, I'll stay."

"No, you go and have some fun. You've been working hard latley. But would it be rude of me to join you?"

"Of course not, It's not like a date or anything."

"Right. So where are you meeting them?"

"At the entrance hall, were going to go visit Hagrid. I have felt that we never got to be properly introduced. I've also been under your orders to act like Malfoy would expect me to act, and that includes hating Hagrid."

"Now that I think about it, I have made you make more enemys than allys. But thats all turning now for the better. I believe this will be our year to finally reveale ourselves."

"That will be great," said Pansy, looking down at her watch. "Oh, Crap! I have to go. I'ts almost time for me meet them. Come on lets go if we wan't to meet them on time." And with that, Pansy grabbed Mikes hand and led him out of the common room.

**Harry**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just getting down into the entrance hall as Pansy and Mike were running up from the dungeons. Pansy looked like she had run a mile, were Mike had looked like he had just runn across the street.

"Sorry... I'm late," said Pansy between breaths.

"Actually, we just got here. Don't worry about it. And how has your morning been Mike?" asked Harry.

"A little of this, a little of that. Not much to do but work," he said with a shrug, but giving Harry a look that said they would speak of this later.

Ron, on the other hand, being his usuall blunt self blurrted out, "What kind of work."

Hermione had elbowed him in the ribs, but Mike was fast to recover.

"Just some homework I neglected to do. Not a big deal."

"Right, so enough just standing here and talking, lets get going."

"Alright, I'm better now," said Pansy walking up beside Harry and grabbed his hand as they began to walk.

**Pansy**

The September air was chilly, nipping at their exposed skin, making Pansy draw closer to Harry. She enjoyed feeling his warmth press against her's. As she looked over, she noticed that Hermione was doing the same thing to Ron. Mike, on the otherhand, walked alone. Pansy knew that he was use to the cold. He had lived up north for his childhood and enjoyed the snow and winter.

"Are'nt you cold over there Mike?" asked Ron from beneath a scarf. Everybody had their winter clothes on, but Mike had decided to leave in nothing but his day clothes.

"Nope," said Mike. "The cold is like my element. Only the harshest of weather will force me to dawn scarves and hats."

"Weirdo," muttered Ron, barley loud enough for Harry and Pansy to hear. Pansy let it go, knowing that Mike was a little strange. She had learned along time ago that admiting it didn't make her like him less.

They had reached Hagrids door and knocked three times. Their came a loud series of barks and a scrabbling at the door.

"Get back Fang, ya mangy mutt," they heard Hagrid say from behind the door.

"Harry, good ter see ya, got some tea ready. And how are you two?" Hagrid said to Ron and Hermione.

"Never better," came Hermiones muffled response from beneath her scarf.

"Alright, come in," Hagrid said as he steped aside to let them in. "And who are yer friends?"

As they unwrapped themselves from their coats and dressings, Hagrid looked at Pansy and a note of recognition entered his eye.

"Hey, I know you. Yer one o' them Slytherins that keep harrassing me in class. What ya hangin out with Harry fer. I thought that lot hated him."

"Well," said Pansy. She had felt bad about treating Hagrid like crap, but it was on Mike's orders that she did what Draco wanted her to do. "Let's just say that ship has sailed. That I've had a change of heart."

"Thats good ter hear," said Hagrid with a smile. He suddenly looked over at Mike and broke out into a huge grin. "Ah, my best student Mike. How ya been, ya have a good summer?"

"It's been good. And your's?"

"Boring, just went up ter France to visit Olympe. We did some hiking in the mountains and met afew friends, nothin big."

But as he said this, he had looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione as if he wanted to tell them something. It was obviously something only he would trust to tell them.

"Well... Come on, sit down. Make yerselves at home, I'll get more cups and some chai for Mike."

"How do you know Mike likes chai?" asked Ron suddenly.

"Mike visits me almost as much as you three. He's helped me plan a few lessons."

"Thank you Hagrid," Mike said as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, Thanks Hagrid," repeated the rest of them together.

"No problem. So tell me about yer summers," said Hagrid mildly, sipping at his tea in a mug the size of a bucket.

So they went off about their summers. It seemed that Mike had stayed and done nothing throughout his break. Ron and Hermione had spent almost their whole summer together. Pansy did about as much as Mike did. Harry, though, had the most interesting summer. He had fought off dementors in a muggle infested area. He then had a trial to determin whether or not he would be expelled. Other than that, he had gone to Ron's and waited for school to start.

So, after many drinks and some of Hagrid's cooking, they left later on that day in high spirits.

"I like Hagrid, He's a nice guy once you get to know him," said Pansy. She was already wishing she could take back all the years of abuse she had taken part in.

"Yeah, Hagrid was my first friend. No offense Ron," Harry said.

"None taken," said Ron. Hermione was already huddle up next to him.

"What time is it?" asked Harry.

"About five o' clock," answered Mike.

"Crap. Detention starts in an hour. Well I guess I'll se you there Pansy."

"Alright Bye," said Pansy as she marched down the steps to the dungeon. All she could think about was when she would next see Harry.

Something must have shown on her face because Mike said, "Wow, you are really into Harry."

"Yeah, I guess so."

And with that they went into their common room.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the character form the books and in no part take credit for any of the books. I only own the characters I may or may not create. Also, please excuse any typos, I'm using an old word processor and it doesn't have spell check (I update at school). I'll try and work on it.

Chapter 8- Detention is Bliss

**Harry**

Harry, after leaving Pansy and Mike to go down to their common room, headed up to his dormitory and took a well-deserved nap. His head had been aching from the constant nagging of his teachers and the girlish voice of the hag.

_I want to know who stuffed that stick up her ass, _Harry said to himself. All she did to him now was come up to him in class and remind him of his detentions. Sometimes he just wanted to hit her, and Harry suspected that he wasn't the only one.

So, after his sleep, Harry got out of bed and groggily got dressed. He would have ditched the whole detention except for the fact that he didn't want to leave Pansy with whatever horror Umbridge had in store for them. So, he regretfully left his dormitory and headed down to Umbridges office.

As he neared the office, he noticed Pansy already waiting for him.

"Good evening," Harry said.

"You too," said Pansy with a nod. "I wonder what she'll have us do?"

"Probably scrub her tank."

As Pansy chuckled at Harry's last comment, the door to Umbridge's office opened up.

"You may enter," came the sickly girly voice from inside.

They stepped through the door and sat down at the desks already set for them. As Harry looked around, he couldn't help but think that this was the girliest office ever. The desks were covered in doilies. The walls were a bright pink and covered in china plates with moving kittens on them.

"Good evening," said Umbridge.

"Good evening Professor Umbridge," Harry and Pansy said together.

"You each will be doing lines. As you can tell, your supplies are already out," she motioned to the parchment and quills in front of them. "You may begin."

Pansy suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes miss Parkinson," said Umbridge with a smile, revealing pointed teeth.

"You haven't given us ink."

"You wont need it."

And with that, Umbridge had sat down and started to do her own work.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You, mister Potrter, will be wrighting _I must not tell lies_. And you, miss Parkinson, will be wrighting _I must not support liers_."

And so harry picked up his quill and touched it to the page. After the first sentence though, the back of his wrighting hand had a sering pain in it. The same words as on his paper were on his palm. But after a second, the letters disapered. By the similar gasp of pain, Pansy was getting the same tourture.

Harry was about to get up and tell the old toad off, but from a slight nudge from Pansy told him no. So Harry gritted his teeth, and with the thought 'If she can handle it, then I can' he started to write the words again.

Over and over for the next hour and a half, Harry and Pansy sat there cutting their hands open and wathed them heal.

"Yes," said Umbridge at the end of the detention, examining their hands. "You seem to be making progress, you may go and meet me hear at the same time tommrow."

"Good night, Professor Umbridge." said the two in unison.

**Pansy**

As the two left the room, Harry grabbed Pansy's hand and led her towards a desserted coridore. When they got to the middle, he took a sharp left and into a secret passage way. Once inside the passage way, he turned and faced Pansy.

"What do you want to do?" said Harry. He seemed to be seething in anger at her abuse.

"Well, we say nothing to nobody, not even Ron or Hermione."

"Why?"

"Because they'll make a big deal out of it. And we don't want her to win, do we?"

"Win what!? Listen, we should at least tell Dumbledore, he'll know what to do."

"Okay," said Pansy after a minute. Just Dumbledore did'nt sound like an overall bad idea. "Let's go."

"What, now?"

"Why not?"

"Do you know the password to his office?"

"Hello, prefect. Were told the password to Dumbledores office just in case of an emergency."

"All right, let's get going."

So, with Pansy in the lead, they went off to Dumbledores office. They met nobody, which was probably a good thing because it was extreamly late, but since Pansy was a prefect, they had no worrys.

Whe they got to the outside of the office, Pansy said 'Fizzing Whizbee' amd the gargoyle lept aside. They entered the newley formed passage way and climed the revolving stairs up to Dumbledores office. When the got to the door, Pansy knocked three times on the knocker and a voice said "Enter," from within.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter and Ms. Parkinson, what brings you here so late? You are out well past cerfew," said Dumbledore with the usuall twinkle in his eye. "So this must be very important."

"Well, yes sir, it is," said Pansy a little nervously. She had never truly spoken to the headmaster personaly before. "We were both in detention right now and we believe that Professor Umbridge is using innappropriate techniques on us."

"And what would that be?" asked Dubledore, his brow had furroed a bit and the twinkle in his eye seemed to diminish a bit.

"She has us wrighting lines with our own blood," said Harry angrily. Pansy woulkd never had dared to speak in front of the headmaster like that, but Harry was obviously used to Dumbledores presence.

"Did she happen to use a thin,black quill with a sharp point?"

"Yes," Harry and Pansy said together.

"I am glad you came and told me this," said Dumbledore. "What Professor Umbridge is doing is by all counts, illeagle. I will have a talk with her and you will not have to finish the rest of your detentions. Now you should probably get off to bed. Good night."

"Good night Professor," said Harry and turned and left the office.

"Yes, thank you Professor," said Pansy and followed Harry out of the room.


End file.
